Superman
by BB-Hodgela-slaudia-forever
Summary: He wants to be her superman. After Sonny has these dreams, he realizes they really aren't dreams. He has to rescue her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so some of this history will get confusing and some of it will be wrong. After Adela died(when Sonny was 18) he moved in with Olivia and her family in Besonhurst. Claudia lives in the Zacchara Mansion with Anthony(who has already killed Maria) and Johnny. Now to the story:**

Sonny jolted awake after another nightmare; the same nightmare. Every single night, the same girl, the same man, and the same look on the girls face that absolutely killed him. Him being eighteen meant didn't care for much other than himself. His mother was dead and he felt he was partly to blame, Deke would beat her and he couldn't do anything about it. This girl couldn't be more than fourteen, though. He wondered why he been dreaming so intensely about her, but it was too much to think of right then so he fell back asleep.

_Dream:_

_She looked at him with dull eyes as the man hit her over and over again. Her face was bruised and bloody, her eyes looked emotionless with no tears coming from them. How could she not cry? Who was this man? He kept watching as the man hit her hard enough to push her to the cement ground. She flinched as she hit the cold ground. "Get up, Claudia Zacchara! Now!" The man commanded her. She stood up slowly, blood trickling down her cheek from where the man had hit her. The man smacked her behind the knees, laughing as she crumbled to the floor._

He sat completely upright in bed. There was no way this was a dream. Somewhere out there she was lying there in a heap on the floor. He had to find her and soon. He found a backpack and packed some stuff up. The Falconaries had been great to let him stay with them, but now he had to find her and save her.

No matter what the cost.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

She tasted the blood in her mouth from the last time he had beaten her. She promised herself she wouldn't cry, for a fourteen year old that was kind of hard though. She had gone through this her whole life though, he said that she was in the final stages for his plan. The plan to kill her, by a slow painful bloody death. She never knew why he hated her so much, but he had explained it to her.

The cement was so cold, it almost made her shiver. Her body was numb though, she felt like a rag doll. Maybe she wouldn't have to go to school this week, which was great for her, she hated high school and everyone in it. They were so judgmental. She wondered if the teachers ever noticed how much she wasn't there or the fact that she wore so much makeup when she was. She tried to make herself comfortable as she fell asleep.

_He black hair and brown eyes, with dimples that were to die for and he was looking at her. He walked over and sat down next to her. "Hi." He said to her. "Hi." She said in a barely audible whisper. He grabbed her hand. "I know what he does to you, I'm here to help." He told her. She didn't know what to say or do._

She opened her eyes slowly. She was on her bed now, with bandages covering her face, Johnny was sitting right next to her. He was only six he shouldn't see her like this. "Johnny go back to your room." She commanded, knowing Maria would not like him to see her like this and she had promised before Maria had died that she would always protect her baby brother.

"How could daddy do this to you?" He asked, trying to touch her face. Her hand caught his, it would hurt if he touched it.

"Dad gets angry. Don't you worry about it, he'll never do it to you. I promise. Now go to bed." She commanded once again. He nodded his head and crawled on her bed to kiss her cheek.

"I love you Claudee." He said running out of the room.

"I love you too John, more than you could ever know." She whispered. Her mind was running a thousand miles per hour. Thinking of that boy who was going to help her. She knew it was just a dream, but it gave her hope.

XOXOXOXOXO

He was trying to sneak out the back door. If Olivia or one of her brothers found out he was leaving they would stop him. Claudia didn't have that kind of time. He undid the alarm on the house and quietly opened the door. The porch creaked as he stepped foot onto it.

"Where ya going Sonny?" Olivia asked. If he couldn't get further than the porch he wasn't going to be able to get to Claudia.

**A/N: Sorry it was short, but this was more of an intro to the story. Give me your thoughts please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Superman**

"Where ya going Sonny?" Olivia asked him, she was sitting right on the porch bench. Why had he been so stupid to leave at the easiest exit to get caught at.

"I'm leaving, look I know you don't like that idea, but I've been called some where and need to go now." He urged, trying to make a run for it. She caught his hand though and she was strong for a girl.

"You're not going no where until you tell me why. Is it your business, the business that evil maniac step-father got you caught up in? What happened to the star basketball player I used to know?" Her tone was cruel and hard as she talked about Deke. Her mentioning the business gave him a good idea, one of his contacts could help him find Claudia.

"No, look, Olivia, I don't belong here anymore. All the memories here are too painful and I have to move on." His eyes pleaded with her to just let him go. Every second he wasn't putting into finding Claudia the less time she had.

"Can I come with?" She asked. She had always been a copycat, ever since he had known her. Wanted to be one of the boys. Any other time he would've said sure, but she would slow him down and that wouldn't work.

"No you can't, it isn't like that. I'm not coming back, you resent Connie cause she left you don't want to be exactly like her." He tried to let her down easy, she was five months pregnant and he didn't want to upset her. Thank God the kid wasn't his or else he would be tied to stay. She got up and hugged him.

"Try and take care of yourself please." She begged.

"I will. You take care of yourself and that baby. You're gonna be a great mom with or without his dad." They both smiled and he took off. Running down the porch steps, running down the street, running away from his old life.

When he was well outside city limits he pulled out his phone, dialing one of his mentors. "Hey Greg. I need you to find someone and when you do I'm gonna need a lot more help. Are you willing to do it?" Sonny's urgency surprised the man on the other line and imposed him to help.

"Sure Sonny I'll help. Who ya need me to find?" Greg asked almost immediately.

"A Claudia Zacchara. I don't have a middle name, but she shouldn't be too hard to find. Just call this number when you find her." Sonny was starting to really like his connections, and for the first time thanked Deke for something..

"Gotcha. Where you sleeping tonight?" Greg being a mentor wondered a lot about this kid who had asked to study the business under him.

"Under the pearl bay bridge, it's the safest place and I got my gun if I need it. Look I gotta go before anyone tries to steal the phone. Thanks." Sonny closed the phone then dragged his stuff under the bridge. Nobody would bother him there or at least he hoped.

XOXOXOXO

She had to go to school today and the makeup wasn't covering her bruises. She would have to make up some lame cover story again, that made her sound even more clumsy than she already was. Her face hurt as she applied the makeup evenly onto her face, cringing every time she barely touched a sensitive area. "Dammit!" She cursed under her breath. She checked the clock, she was going to miss the bus unless she ran. Good thing she was wearing her Converse today.

She made it just in time for the bus. She scanned for a possible seat, the only one with Elizabeth Webber, she would take it. It was better than sitting alone. Carly Spencer and Jasper Jacks were sitting together, Sam McCall and Jason Quartermaine were sitting together; these were the two couples in the freshman class. Then for the senior class Alexis Davis and Jerry Jacks had been going out since they had started high school.

Elizabeth couldn't help but stare at her cuts and bruises. "What happened to you Claudia?" She asked actually concerned for the well being of Claudia.

"I fell down like a flight of stairs. It's a lot worse than it looks." Claudia explained, but that's when Liz got her phone out and started telling everyone what a klutz Claudia was. _Just wonderful, just efffin' wonderful. _Claudia thought to herself. She pulled out her ipod and started blasting it.

She had a feeling this day was going to get a lot worse.

XOXOXOXOXO

The phone woke him up early, hopefully it was Greg. Last night Claudia had been all bandaged up, but he knew those scars never truly healed. He bore a few scars himself. He rummaged through the sac. Finally he found the phone. He cleared his throat than answered.

"Did you find her?" He asked quickly, putting no phone etiquette into play.

"Yeah, she lives in this little town called Port Charles, New York. Attends Port Charles High, freshman. There's something weird though." Greg paused for a question from Sonny but never got one. "In her school picture she's all bruised up. Anyway what do you need next." Greg questioned.

"I need to start attending Port Charles High. Pretend to be my father, make up grades, make me a senior, get my name all over the internet as a basketball star, and make sure they accept me. I'll start attending tomorrow." Sonny commanded.

"Okay, I'll buy an apartment too that you can stay in, I'll have one of my drivers come get you and take you there. Food and stuff will all be provided Sonny. Just do what you're going to do, I'll take care of the rest." Greg explained.

"Thanks so much. What do you have like three phones? A driver just pulled up now. Can you get me clothes too. Make sure they look athletic." Sonny wasn't actually lying about being a basketball star, so it worked.

"No problem, bye. Talk to you soon." And with that Sonny hung up.

He was gonna rescue her, he was gonna be her superman.

* * *

So what did y'all think? Good? Bad? Well either way I hope you review!!!!

Taylor


	3. Chapter 3

Greg had told him about basketball tryouts this morning and he knew he had to do it. He had led his last high school to the state championship, so he was hoping he would at least make the team here. He had met some of the more popular boys at the school, which would help him tomorrow; his first day. A bunch of boys were trying out: Jason Quartermaine, Lucky Spencer, Dominic Pirelli, Patrick Drake, and even Matt Hunter. Jasper Jacks was going to make the team but not because of skill but because of his money. Sonny dribbled the ball down the court, he loved being point guard, he was the one that controlled everything.

"Jase!" Sonny called, sending a chest pass to the cutting post player. Jason went up for a lay-up and scored. They ran down the court, Sonny looked over his shoulder to the coach. He looked pleased, which was a good thing for Sonny. He had to make the team, it was another ace in the hole.

Another way to get to her.

XOXOXOXOXO

The day had been bad, just like she had predicted. Most of her days were bad, though. Rumors exploded about what had happened to her face, everyone called her klutz. What was new though? She was always ridiculed, by everyone. She couldn't think about this right now she had to get to John's elementary school(which was a mile and a half away from her school) to make sure he made it safely into the car that took him home. She checked her watch, 2:48, she might not make it. _If the driver gets there before you, the consequences will be grave, Claudia, possibly deadly. _Her father's words echoed through her head as she took off into a sprint.

Johnny was standing at the steps when she got there, she stopped in her tracks about ten feet away from him. She looked for the limo that would pick Johnny up; it wasn't here yet. Relief flooded through her body. Johnny took off running to her and hugged her. "Hi Claudee." He smiled.

"Hi baby brother. How was your day?" She asked him, returning the smile.

"Good, but Lulu Spencer keeps asking me about your bruises." He pouted. Fear jolted through Claudia's fourteen year old body. Lucky, Lulu's older brother, was aspiring to become a cop.

"John, tell me what did you tell?"

"I told her that it wasn't any of her business and to back off, she didn't like that very much though." He looked confused as he informed her. Claudia smiled and messed with his hair.

"Good boy, I'm glad you told her that. If anyone ever asks you again or asks what happened to me that's what you say." She told him, knowing the question of what happened to her would eventually come up. "Look there's your driver, let's go." She grabbed his hand, put him in the car and closed the door behind him. Anthony had told everyone to not pat attention to Claudia, no driving her places and no doing anything for her. She waved at Johnny as the car pulled away.

She started to walk home, completely alone, just like normal. This routine would never change, until the day she died and she was sure that was soon. Alone was her way and to her the only way.

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

XOXOXOXO

"…….Jason, Jax, Lucky," The coach paused for dramatic affect before continuing, "and Sonny." Everyone cheered who made the team. The coach dismissed them and left the gym.

"Hey Sonny, you wanna come ova to my house with the rest of the guys and celebrate?" Jason asked him.

"Dude, I wish I could, but my dad wants me home like now." Sonny explained, calling Greg 'dad' felt odd, but it would have to work. He had never called anyone dad before.

"That suckss, but is totally understood. Wouldn't want your dad's wrath on ya, especially now that the season has started. Well, I guess I'll see ya tomorrow." Jase told him before walking off.

Sonny took another long gulp of water before starting to walk back to his new apartment. He was all alone, but this wasn't anything new.

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

XOXOXOXOXO

"Where were you Claudia? You're late." Anthony asked in a menacing tone as soon as she walked into the door. She kept walking to the kitchen where she got something to eat, Anthony followed. She turned and sneered at him.

"At least I'm not late for something else." She said in a almost sing-song tone. Laughing under her breath she put a bowl in the microwave. Anthony turned her around to him again and smacked her face. She didn't flinch, actually it was expected, so she turned right back around and continued to cook her dinner. Anthony took a bunch of her hair and pulled.

"We're going to the basement, now." He commanded pulling her to the hallway down to the basement.

It was late and no one would hear her screams of terror in the night.

_Where the city sleeps_

_and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

XOXOXOXOXO

He sat at home alone in the recliner. Practice had been hard and all his muscles and joints ached, he was exhausted. His head tilted back and soon enough he was fast asleep.

_He was beating her and she couldn't even struggle, she was bound to the floor. She couldn't even scream, he had her gagged. He hit anything he could: her face, her arms, legs, sides. Anything at that moment that was in reach. All she could do was lay there, moaning. Bruised and bloodied._

He woke up in a sweat and was hyperventilating. He had never seen it that bad, her time was almost up and he could tell. He had to get to her. He was the last hope she had, that she didn't know about. He would find her, he would save her if it was the last thing he did. She would be okay. He wondered why he was so dedicated to this person he didn't know.

"I'm gonna find you Claudia, I'm gonna rescue you. Be your **Superman**."

* * *

Alright. What did y'all think?? Good, bad or horrible I want to know. Next chapter we finally see Sonny and Claudia meet. What will happen? Will he present himself to her like he did in her dream? All for you to put in your review people. Hope you enjoyed please R&R!!!

Taylor


	4. Chapter 4

Everything in Claudia hurt, it hurt bad. She got up quickly, turned off her alarm, and went to her mirror to check the damage. Her face was pretty much blue all over, a few patches of actual skin showing. She stuck out her arms to check the damage there. Long sleeves and jeans would cover those bruises easily. She started applying the makeup to her face, every time she touched her face her whole body flinched. "Shit!" She exclaimed under her breath. Johnny came running into the room and wrapped his arms around her waist. She knew that look he was scared.

"Claudee." He grabbed tighter on to her. She brushed his hair back away from his face.

"What's the matter baby brother?" She hated when he was scared, it hurt her more than the bruises on her face.

"Dad's having another one of those attacks." His voice whimpered halfway through telling her. She ran to her bedroom door and locked it. _I'll protect Johnny with my life, Maria, I promise. _What she had told Maria before she died ran through her head. _I have no doubt about that, Claudia. _She returned back to her brother.

"You all ready for school?" She asked him suddenly. He looked at her confused before finally answering.

"Yep, but I don't leave for another forty-five minutes, Claudee." He told her still looking confused.

"We're making an exception this one time okay." She jotted down a note for his teacher and handed it to Johnny. "You give this to your teacher, okay. This explains why you're there so early. Go out the back way." She kissed the top of his head.

"Thank you. Bye, Claudee. Have a good day." He ran out of the room. She shook her head, before beginning to put the makeup back on. _Whatever happens, you get out of this house when you turn eighteen, Claudia. He won't hurt Johnny, but he will hurt you. So leave and never come back. _Claudia couldn't imagine following Maria's orders.

She added the final touches to her face and then ran out the door to make to the bus stop on time. Today was going to be bad, just like the rest of them.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

He stood waiting for the bus at the bus stop. He was nervous even though he didn't know why. He already knew some of the kids so it wasn't like he had to do those awkward introductions. He shook the thought off as the bus rounded the corner. He let the girl(that was staring at him) in front of him get in first. He followed suit, the bus was loud and cramped. Then he saw her.

She looked so tortured and alone. Her eyes were closed and she had her ipod in her ears. He noticed how much makeup was on her face, probably from the beating she got last night. He wanted to sit with her, but someone pulled him down before he got the chance.

"Dude, Sonny what's up?" Jason asked, getting Sonny's full attention.

"Eh, nothing much. Just checking out that girl back there." Jason and Sonny both turned in their seats and Sonny pointed Claudia out. He couldn't help to notice that all the girls were staring at him.

"Sonny, that's Claudia Zacchara. You don't wanna get involved with that. She's trouble, I would know. I've known her since like first grade."

"But I mean she just looks like a troubled spirit or something. Looks like she wouldn't hurt a fly." Sonny countered.

"Do whatever you want, man, just don't get involved with her. I mean seriously look you've got all the girls attention. Even the one's with boyfriends." Jason told him in a slight whisper. Suddenly the bus stopped and the doors opened. A girl with long brown hair walked in and made instant eye contact. She sat on the seat horizontal to them.

"Jase who's your friend?" She asked looking directly at Sonny. Before Jason could speak Sonny did.

"I'm Sonny Corinthos and you would be?" He was still looking her squarely in the face.

"Brenda Barret, nice to meet you."

It seemed that Brenda introducing herself gave the other girls courage to come up to Sonny and do the same. He met a Carly, Sam, Elizabeth, Kelly, Lainey, and even a Lily. But Claudia never came up. He then realized what a challenge this was going to be.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_I can't seem to fight these feelings_

_I'm caught in the middle of this_

_And my wounds are not healing_

_But does my father even care_

_I cannot fight now_

_I feel like a weak link_

Claudia's ipod was blasting, she was trying to block everyone out. All her classmates, anyone. Not that they cared. No one ever did, she was an inconvenience at best. Everyone would be better off when her father finished her off. Just a few more weeks, that's what he kept telling her at least. He said he would make it last longer if she resisted.

The only person she was worried about was Johnny. He needed her and she knew that, but she couldn't stop her father from beating her to death. She wasn't strong enough anymore. All her strength went into making it through the day. She opened her eyes to see all the girls on the bus swarming a seat. She shook her head before closing her eyes again.

She hated when people thought they were better than others. Obviously that's what this boy thought. She would ignore him, just like she did with everyone else.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Sonny rushed into his advanced bio class, he wasn't late, but rushing was just something he did. She was there, sitting at one of the desks, she didn't even look up. Sadly, the teacher did and he demanded the slip that allowed Sonny to be in there. Then the stupid teacher gave him a assigned seat. He wondered why she was in a senior class. Maybe she was smart? That would be the only reason why she was in here.

His thoughts were interrupted by the bell ringing and all the other students running into the classroom. Jason, Matt, and Patrick were all sitting next to him which was a relief. The girls had all been staring at him all day and during lunch they all tried to sit with him. It was too much. He was a simple guy, and wasn't even that good looking; or at least he didn't think so. He decided to stop thinking so much and listen to the teacher.

She had heard this lesson thousands of times. Mr. Smith was the most boring teacher ever. He taught the same thin over and over again. She never wanted this class to end though, because then she would have to go home. She never knew what was worse, though. This class or that place like hell that everyone else called home. She sensed that someone was staring at her. She turned her head, but no one was looking. She was going crazy.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

The bell rang and everyone ran out of the room. She stayed behind and waited for everyone to leave the room. People would try to run into her and knock the books out of her hands if she didn't wait. She took her time walking out of the room and down the hallway, everyone else was running. All of the sudden someone ran into her and all the books fell to the ground. No one even stopped. Then the guy bent down and picked them all up. Everyone stopped and stared. The girls glared at her and she didn't understand why.

"Sorry about that. Where's your locker? I'll carry these there." He told her, showing her his dimples, making her blush slightly.

"I'll take you, follow me." She said in a low whisper. They both started walking to her locker as the girls mainly: Carly, Sam, and Brenda, glared at her. She understood better now why they were glaring, this guy was pretty good looking. They finally made it to her locker where he placed her books neatly into the locker. "Thanks," She put out her hand, "I'm Claudia."

"I'm Sonny, and it was no problem. I can get a little clumsy and run into people sometimes." She laughed.

"Same here. So it was really nice to meet you, but to avoid anymore daggers being shot into my back I should probably get going."

"I can give you a ride if you want, I mean I don't know where you need to go, but my car could probably get you there quicker than your feet." He took out his keys.

"That'd be great if you don't mind, I need to get to my little brother's school first."

"I'll take you, come on." He grabbed her hand and led her to his car.

She didn't know why but Sonny seemed so familiar, like she had seen him somewhere, but she knew he wasn't from around her so she didn't understand.

He was finally getting somewhere. He needed her trust and he knew that was going to be hard to get. He would though and he would be her superman.


	5. Chapter 5

He watched from behind a bunch of bushes as she went up to her little brother and gave him a hug. She looked worried as she looked around. Then a car pulled up, she checked on who the person was, and put her little brother in the car. He was confused, why didn't she go too. What had her father done to her? He now knew why he had those dreams, he truly did have to rescue her.

**XOXOXOXO**

She walked up to Johnny and smiled her biggest smile. Sonny wasn't with her, because she didn't want her little brother to get the wrong idea, which he often did on his own. He ran to her and hugged her waist, making her wince in pain. She had way to many bruises there for him to be hugging her this tightly.

"Hi, little brother. How was your day?" She asked him kissing the top of his head. He looked up at her and smiled brightly. Every time he smiled she couldn't help but think of Maria, he had her smile.

"Lulu kissed me." He stated shyly. Claudia's mouth opened wide and that's when he knew he better give a better explanation. "We're doing long division now, and she was confused, so I helped her. Then as a thank you she kissed me right here." He pointed to his cheek, making Claudia smile.

"Well, I'm proud of you for helping her out. Look there's our car. I'll see you at home. 'Kay?" She asked giving him one last hug before forcing him into the car. She knew he wanted to stay, but he couldn't. It was too dangerous for her and for him. She started to walk in the direction Sonny had parked. He was just standing there watching her, she wondered why her looked so dang familiar. It was like he was from a dream or something.

"Let me take you to go get something to eat." He told her as she sat down in the passenger seat of his car.

"Sonny, you knocked my books onto the ground, you don't have to act so nice." She told him, not trusting a single action.

"What if I'm not acting? What if I just like you and want to get to know you better? Is that okay with you?" He backfired.

"No guy has ever wanted to do that. Why would you? I mean you have every girl lined up for you to pick. Even the ones who are taken are in that line and then there's me, the type of girl that no one pays attention to. So why me?"

"Ever think that the moment I laid eyes on you my heart just melted and I'd been looking to introduce myself all day. 'Cause that is what happened, I saw you and there was just something that hit me. Is that weird?"

"No, it isn't. I've felt like I've known you since the moment I met you. I feel comfortable with you. So I guess we can go grab a bite to eat." She tells him with a smile as he puts the car into drive and floors it. They arrived at the restaurant moments later, and sat at a table in the back. "I love this place." She whispers as the waitress leaves the area, not once taking her eyes off of Sonny.

"I do too. The food is excellent. So tell me about yourself." He knew exactly what he wanted her to tell him. That her father abused her, but something in him told him it was going to be harder than that.

"Nothing really interesting to tell. Mom left when I was little, then my dad remarried and my stepmother had my brother, Johnny. Then Maria, my stepmother, died of cancer about three years ago. Dad has had a really hard time since then. That's pretty much it, nothing exactly has gone picture perfect in my life." She stated sarcastically. He noticed that every time she said 'dad' her eyes flashed fear.

"I'd say that was the understatement of the year. Mine's a little bit more violent, sadly. My dad, like your mom, left us when I was little. He tried to come back a few times, but only for money. Than my mom met Deke, who she decided she loved so she married him. Happens that he was an abuser. He would lock me in a closet at night and beat my mom, then when she was out he would come for me. He ended up killing my mom a year ago." Sonny told her with a frown. She noticed the tears welling up in the back of his eyes. She immediately grabbed his hand that was placed on the table.

"I'm so sorry, that had to be horrible for you, I'm so sorry. I've never had a person be that open with me before." She said in a surprised tone that made him want to smile.

"Well when people don't know my back-story they judge me without knowing why I am the way I am. It makes more sense just to say it, to take it off my chest. Let the person truly know who I am." He explained. In a haste Claudia got up and pulled at his hand.

"I need to show you something and tell you something." He knew immediately about what, he threw a big wad of cash on the table and walked out with her. He opened her car door and started driving to his apartment.

"Are you sure you wanna do whatever you're going to do, 'cause once you do tell me you can't take it back." She looked at the profile of his face. He was amazing for a person she just met and for some reason or another she trusted him.

"I'm positive, I need you to know." _How long I have left_, she thought to herself. They pulled up to his apartment building and he led her to his home of a whole three days. She sat him on the couch. "I'll be right back." She told him before running to the bathroom. She started to scrub her makeup off, cursing halfway through at the pain she was experiencing. Finally it was done and her face was now its actual color: blue. She cringed at how she looked before walking out of the bathroom and sitting on the coffee table in front of his chair. He gasped placing a hand over his mouth, before trying to touch her cheek. Her hand grabbed his before he got there, though.

"Please don't it hurts enough as is." He heard her voice crack, knowing the pain she was in, he just wanted to hold her.

"Who did this to you? I'll kill them I swear." He already had a plan of disposing of her father, but it had to be timed just right.

"My dad, he's beaten me most of my life and no one knows except my little brother. He says my time is going to be done soon. I know we just met but you have to take care of Johnny when he kills me." Sonny cringed and felt his own tears come, but he didn't let his fall just like she didn't let hers fall.

"There will not be a need for that, 'cause I'm gonna save you Claudia. I'll get you and Johnny out of there. There's no way he's going to take you away from me. I will kill him before he gets the chance." She shook her head.

"You can't stop him Sonny. He's too powerful. The whole house is guarded and no one gets in or out without a guard seeing you. That's how it works in my life. I'm going to die a slow, painful death just like he wants."

"No, Claudia you don't understand. I feel connected to you in a way that I never have before. You're more than just some girl to me. I'm going to save you, please just trust me."

"I can't, because anyone I have ever trusted or loved has left me. I can't trust you just to get burned in the end." She looked away from his face. He grabbed her shoulders gently and turned her to face him.

"You still don't get it. It's like I've known you forever and there's something about you I just have to save." She looked into his dark orbs and for a little bit felt some hope.

_There's something about you _

_I wanna rescue _

_I don't even know you _

_So what does that mean_

"Sonny I'm too cynical to believe you and your motives. Why would you want to risk you life for me? Because that's what you're doing by wanting to save me."

_Maybe I'm cynical, painfully logical_

"I don't care, because you're here. When I first saw you on the bus, I swear my heart stopped and my jaw dropped. None of those girls mattered, because there was you. You've gotta believe me Claudia, I want to rescue you. Please." His eyes begged her.

_You're tragic and beautiful _

_And that's good enough for me_

"Fine, I do believe you. But if me and you both don't want to get killed tonight you have to get me home before curfew." She was trying to make a joke, but it didn't work. His gaze was hard and he looked angry. She grabbed his upper arm and squeezed lightly. "Are you okay Sonny?"

"I just don't want to take you back there, where he can hurt you." She laughed loudly at this statement.

"I've dealt with it my whole life. I'll be fine but you gotta get me home." They rushed down the steps of the building and into his car. They stopped before any of the guards could see them. Her face got inches from his. "Thank you." She kissed his lips lightly.

"You're welcome." He said completely taken back by her actions as she jumped out of the car and ran out of Sonny's sight.

**XOXOXOXO**

She was hoping just to avoid her father tonight and go straight to her room. Sonny had given her hope and she did for some reason believe every word he said. She just couldn't leave Johnny, it wasn't an option for her. She made it to the steps without interference, but then heard footsteps behind her.

"Where do you think you're going my darling daughter. We still have business to attend to." Anthony's voice called out to her.

"I was going to check on-" She was stopped by an instant pain in her head. He had smacked it with a bat and she immediately crumbled to the floor. He took one of her arms and dragged her down to the worst place in the world to her: the basement.

_Who's going to take you when the stars fall from your sky _

_And who's going to pull you in when the tide gets too high _

_Who's going to hold you when you turn out the lights_

**XOXOXOXO**

He laid his head back on the recliner and thought about Claudia in an instant he was fast asleep.

_She didn't move as he hit her with the baseball bat, there was no movement except for the occasional flinch and moan. "Daddy please stop!" She begged._

He sat up straight when he awoke. He knew it was a bad idea to take her back there, but what choice did he have it didn't matter though, he was gonna rescue her.

_I won't lie I wish that I Could be your superman tonight_

* * *

_Okay guys, I am so sorry for this long awaited update! Things have been so hectic I've had no time. But that;s gonna change and soon. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

He didn't know what he was hitting her with, but it wasn't good. Her body was on the ground flinching and he couldn't let her stay that way. He got out of bed and slipped on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, then grabbed his keys and went. He stopped his car where he had stopped it this evening, a block away from the house. He opened his glove compartment and pulled the gun out. _Just in case. _The house was completely gated and all entrances were guarded. He knew he had to get to her, she was hurt this time and bad. He started to walk around the gate, pressing on the bars to find a whole. Her and Johnny had to have one somewhere, so if they needed to they could run.

Finally he found about ten loose bars that were together, just enough to slip through to get on their actual property. _Just run, run._ He had to keep telling himself. At any moment he could be gunned down by a guard, but he needed to get to her. He slipped through the door and made it to the inside of the house. He knew he had to find the basement door, so he thought back to all the dreams he had of her being pulled down there. Soon enough he found the door and walked slowly down the steps. There she was laying in the center of the room.

"Claudia!" He exclaimed getting down next to her on the floor. He put his fingers up to her neck and prayed for a pulse. It was there, but barely. "I have to get you to the hospital." He told her, even though she was unconscious and couldn't hear him. He picked her upand started his journey back to his car. He somehow made it there safely.

"Sonny……?" She whispered as he sat her down in the passenger seat. "Oww, Sonny it hurts." She moaned.

"It's going to be okay, I'm taking you to the hospital." He kissed her cheek softly, before starting the car and speeding to the hospital. The car ride there felt like forever as she drifted in and out of consciousness. Every few minutes he would beg her just to hold on a little bit longer. When they got there a gurney was waiting. They didn't ask him any questions as he waited outside and waited to see if they could save her.

It was an eternity, he could've sworn to it. He sat in that chair outside her room and felt so disappointed in himself. He swore to her that he would save her and it might've been too late. Something in his body jolted when the doctor walked out of the room.

"Is she okay?" He asked immediately.

"She will be fine, her head is free of all concussions, but her bones are just badly bruised. She's lucky you found her or she may not be so lucky." Sonny just nodded his head.

_Who's going to fix you_

_The next time you break down_

"Can I sit with her?" The doctor nodded and left, leaving Sonny to stand there looking at Claudia through a window. He lingered there for a few moments before walking into her room. Her eyes met his as she tried to smile. "How ya feeling?"

"A little sore, but I'll live thanks to you." He sat down next to her and lightly grabbed her hand.

"I was so scared that I was too late. That I wouldn't be able to save you."

"You did, though. You know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"It's the first day of Christmas break. I guess I got lucky." He kissed her hand.

"You should probably get some sleep, I'll be here all night if you need me." She nodded her head as much as she could before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

**1 month later**

She had the crappiest break ever, other than the fact that her and Sonny had become a official couple. She hadn't seen him since that day. Johnny had been the only light during Christmas, he was so excited for Santa that it made up for the fact that she was stuck in same house as her father. The bus finally came though and she knew he was on it. A smile spread across her face when she saw him. He stood up and kissed her. Making all the girls glare and making all the guys on the basketball team to have their eyes bug out.

"Hi." She smiled at him, sitting down right next to him.

"Hi. You think you can come to my game tonight?" He asked hopefully.

"I'd love to, you just have to take me to see Johnny into the car at his school or else I'm in major trouble." She explained, feeling the daggers hitting her back. That made her laugh to herself.

"No problem." He picked up her backpack as the bus stopped and the kids started piling out. She felt better today knowing that someone was in her corner.

**XOXOXOXO**

Everything had gone off without a hitch. Claudia had seen Johnny off, explaining to him quietly that she would be home late. Now she was sitting in the bleachers, cheering for her boyfriend and his team. She knew that they were his friends, so even though she hated them, she had to cheer for them. At halftime, they were winning 47 to 30. She decided to go to the restroom while she had the time. Little did she know that the other girls followed her. She did make it to the restroom, but then when she came out they stopped her.

"Hey bitch where do you think you're going?!" Brenda called out making her temper flare. She clenched her fists as she stopped and turned herself around.

"Not that it's any of your business, slut, but I'm going back to the gym to watch my boyfriend's game." Brenda's eyes bugged out when she said boyfriend.

"You're not fooling any of us. A hottie like Sonny would ever go out with a whore like you." Carly told Claudia. She wanted to just punch all of them, but there was four of them and one of her. Not exactly a even match.

"You need to teach your cronies some new vocabulary words." Claudia shoved Brenda, who shoved right back. "Bitch and whore. I've been called worse." It started to become an all out girl fight. Hair pulling, slaps, punches, and the occasional name calling. They didn't even hear the final buzzer ring that ended the game.

When Sonny came out of the locker room he looked immediately in the bleachers for her. He didn't see her, which made him worried. Then he heard screams from the girls restroom. He ran up the steps and saw all the girls fighting.

"Stop!" He yelled. They all stopped, Claudia was on the bottom of the pile. He gave her his hand to help her up. He pushed a piece of hair from her face before speaking again. "You guys have no right to beat up on Claudia, because I decided that I like her. Look you guys can be really nice, but we can't be friends if you're going to be cruel to Claudia." He told them before walking off with Claudia.

They sat in the car for a while just looking at each other. She looked so broken to him. Her eyes held no emotion right now, but he knew they were capable of holding deep emotions. He had seen it himself.

"I'm not taking you home, you're coming back to my place." He told her abruptly, making her stare at him oddly.

"I'm not letting John stay there without me, I can't." She ran her hand down his face. "I'm sorry. I know your priority is me, but my priority is Johnny. I promised his mom I wouldn't let anything hurt him and I will keep that promise." She told him.

"Fine, but this weekend I'm getting both of you out of there. One way or another, okay?" She nodded. "Claudia, you are everything to me." She kissed him, before getting out of the car to walk into her house for one of the one last times. She walked to Johnny's room to she him fast asleep. She kissed him on the head.

"Everything I will ever do is for you." She whispered to him, he didn't stir.

For one of the first times in a long time, her father did not abuse her that night. Sonny gave her hope. She knew that her father would not get the best of her.

**XOXOXOXO **

He laid down in his bed and thought of her. He didn't know her five months ago and now she was everything. He couldn't imagine losing her.

* * *

What did you guys think? Good or bad I want to know. If you have any suggestions feel free to put it in your review or PM me. Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!

p.s. the lyrics come from Superman Tonight by Bon Jovi


	7. Chapter 7

Sonny's plan to get her and Johnny out didn't work that weekend or the next weekend or the next one. It was like her father knew that she was going to escape so he posted guards everywhere. It had been three months since the night of the basketball game and Claudia's time was dwindling down to nothing. Sonny had been practically non-existent in her life, because her father had put a guard on her. She knew anything that guard saw was told to her father and she wouldn't lose Sonny. No, she couldn't lose Sonny.

That day she decided to go look on her father's calendar, even though she knew that if she was caught it meant a heavy beating. It wasn't like she already didn't have that, though, so she figured why not. Friday or tomorrow to her was circled with a big red pen on the calendar. That could only mean one thing: one more day. One more day to spend seeing Johnny smile or hearing him laugh. One more day of being with Sonny, promising him that he didn't fail her. That he couldn't control what happened in this hell she called a home. She knew he would blame himself and that was the only problem. She knew Johnny would be defenseless to his own father. And even though Claudia thought Anthony would never hurt Johnny she couldn't be sure. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Anthony and Trevor coming toward the office. She opened the window quietly and jumped out, making sure they didn't hear her.

Meet me at our bench as soon as u can. //C.Z 3's S.C\\

Claudia texted Sonny. Their bench was right where the bars were broken so he could get into this prison, get to her. She went up to her room and jumped out of the window. Her father or Trevor would've stopped her if she had gone out the front door. She couldn't be stopped, not now. She felt her face become wet with tears, how was that possible? Claudia Zacchara didn't cry. Actually no Zacchara's ever cried, because that would be an emotion and emotions made people weak.

Wut's wrng??? //S.C 3's C.Z\\

Claudia didn't want to tell him over a text message, that just wouldn't be right. She wouldn't be able to fully comfort or help him if she told him that way. She didn't want to have to tell him at all, but that wouldn't be right either. She just wouldn't show up at school and he would worry. Then he would text her and call her that night and when she wouldn't answer he could sneak into the house. Putting himself in even more danger. She couldn't let him do that. The same protectiveness he held for her is the same protectiveness she held for him.

Just cme asap. Plz. //C.Z 3's S.C\\

Almst there. Lv u. //S.C 3's S.C\\

Just as she received that message she heard the bars moving and Sonny walking towards her. She tried to feign a smile, but he saw right through it. He sat next to her and they faced each other. Claudia avoided his eyes, looking toward the ground.

"What's-"

"Tomorrow." She said bluntly, he had no clue what she meant.

"Tomorrow's our last day of school. Your last day of freshman year. Why do you look so sad?" He questioned as she finally looked straight into his eyes. His vision blurred in realization. "No I won't let that happen. Go get your and Johnny's stuff, we're leaving this town, now." He said with urgency.

"Sonny, he'll find me. It doesn't work like you want it to. I love you." He kissed her lips softly.

"I love you too. I'm so sorry I failed you." She grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her.

"You didn't fail me, Sonny. Without you I wouldn't have made it as far as I did, you loved me and if I die tomorrow I will have known true love."

"When's your birthday?" She started to giggle a bit. He looked at her like she was crazy. "Why are you laughing?"

"No reason it was just so random. My birthday is in November. November 16th." She told him.

"So you'll be sixteen in five months?"

"I would be." She stroked the side of his face. "I don't blame you for any of this and please don't blame yourself, but when I'm not he……..here anymore you have to get Johnny and run. But never come back to this house if you can't get Johnny out it's too dangerous." She told him as he wrapped his arms around her, making her feel loved once again.

"I'll save Johnny, if it's the last thing I do. I'll do it for you." He kissed her temple.

"I don't want to have to spend my last day of life at school, it totally sucks." His breath tickled her ear as she felt another kiss planted on her cheek. His grasp around her tightened.

"That's my girl. How 'bout this: we skip school and do anything you want. We can even bring Johnny with us. Anything you two want, I'll do whatever I can to give it to you."

"That sounds perfect. I love that idea-" She stopped at the sound of a person approaching. Both of them stood up and Sonny drew his gun, unlocking the safety. The guard already had the gun drawn, putting Claudia in between two aimed guns. "Alright, Mr. Giovanni put the gun down. He's allowed to be here, you can go ask daddy."

"Ms. Zacchara, I will not put down the gun if anything I'll move you and shot this boy." The guard told her. She rushed at the guard, knocking the gun from his hand into her hand. She undid the safety and pointed it at him.

"Now you can either have me shoot you or you can go ask my father if he's allowed to be here or not." Claudia said. The guard put his hands up in defense, before going toward the house. Claudia put the gun in her belt, before turning to Sonny.

"What? Why? Why did you do that? He could've hurt you." Sonny was extremely flustered.

"To give you time to run. My father and a few guards will be out here soon. You need to go. Actually you need to run. I love you. I'll text you later." He kissed her forehead, lovingly.

"Love you. I'll be waiting by my phone." He ran to the break in the fence and was soon out of sight. Claudia sat on the bench and listened as her father came up behind her.

"Claudia! What's this talk of a boy being with you?!"

"I have no clue what you're talking about daddy. None of the boys in my class give me the time of day, so no boy was here." She put on her most innocent face. He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her all the way to the house.

"We're going to the basement and you'll tell me about your little friend." She looked at him with defiance, shaking her head.

"Never." She whispered before he dragged her downstairs.

* * *

She walked slowly upstairs. The little burn marks over her body hurting her as she moved. She hadn't said a word, she would never give Sonny up, she would die before that. Instead of texting Sonny she decided to Yahoo Message him. It was easier anyways.

_Cinderella is now online**.**_

**Cinderella: **U there???

**Superman: **Always waiting…. R u okay???

**Cinderella: **Few heated metal rods put on my bck…ntn I cnt handle.

**Superman: **Wut did he wnt?

**Cinderella: **2 kno who u were------I didn't tell him anything. I will keep u safe as long as I cn.

**Superman: **When shud I cme by 2morro?

**Cinderella: **Normal skool pickup…..we'll c if John wnts 2 go and then we cn do wut we wnt.

**Superman: **Sounds good 2 me. U kno I love u rite??

**Cinderella: **Of course, u came 2 this town just 2 save me. If u didn't love me I would thnk ur crazy.

**Superman: **U were in my dreams b4 I knew u & now I've failed u : (

**Cinderella: **Dnt say tht! Daddy just moved a lil faster & somehow figurd stuff out fastr than we cud. Br guess wut?!?!

**Superman: **Wut???

**Cinderella: **I LOVE U!!!!

**Superman: **Haha….I love u 2! Always and 4eva Cinderella : ). Alright I wanna gt some sleep b4 our big lets do wuteva day. So ttyl. Nite.

**Cinderella: **Nite. C u 2morro.

_Superman is now offline._

**Cinderella: **I will always love u. U R my Superman.

_Cinderella is now offline._

* * *

She tiptoed out of her room and into Johnny's. He was sound asleep with his little teddy bear wrapped in his arms. She couldn't help but feel the few tears that came to her eyes. Not from the pain of the burns on her back, but because tomorrow would be the last day she would be with her brother. His smile, his hugs, his everything would be gone to her. She shook the thought, before going and kissing his head. Then she ran back to her room. She was asleep the second her head hit the pillow.

_Dream((Claudia's POV))_

_I feel his arms around me as I watch a much older Johnny play. What the heck is this? He nibbles on my ear, with intensity, making me moan a little. His hands move down a bit, to my stomach. It bigger. I'm pregnant! _

"_You alright?" He whispers in my ear. I nod slowly, keeping my eyes on Johnny. "He's been here awhile. Maybe we should go home?"_

"_Nah, let him be, he's having a good time." I rub my hands over my stomach. This is so odd. Sonny's hand is glued there._

"_Claudia, I love you and our son so much." I light up when he says son. My son, our son._

"_I love you both, too." I told him, reaching my head up to kiss his cheek._

* * *

He couldn't sleep, he tossed and turned, that was it. He got up and he paced the apartment. He felt everything falling down around him. He didn't protect Claudia like he said he was going to and now he had failed her. He sat in the chair and laid his head back, falling asleep in the process.

_((Sonny's POV))_

_I'm wrapping my arms around her, her stomach is bigger than it normally is. She's pregnant! We're in a park watching Johnny playing. We're both smiling and I feel so happy._

"_You okay?" I ask her, as she nods. "We've been here awhile. Maybe we should go home?" Home we have a home together? We have a child together? A life? When did this happen? I love this feeling though._

"_Nah, let him be, he's having a great time." She rubs her hands over her belly. "Sonny I love you and our son so much." I bend my head down and kiss her cheek. _

"_I love you both, too." _

* * *

That's it for now guys! What did you think? I'm glad you guys are reading this, but I need your reviews to keep going. Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

She woke up with some pain in her back, but it didn't bother her. Today was her last day and that bothered her. The fact that she didn't have enough worth in this world to overcome a certain, untimely death, bothered her. But she couldn't think of that right now. She had to get dressed quick and sneak her and Johnny both out of there. The burns hurt a little bit more when she was moving around, but she dealt with it. Today was all about her family: Sonny and Johnny. No matter what happened, she would always love them. After she was done getting dressed, she ran to Johnny's room. He was standing there all dressed and ready to go. She had to smile at him, he made her so proud.

"Johnny we're sneaking out this morning. Come with me." She whispered to him, holding out her hand for him to grasp, which he did. She led him back to her room, where the window was open and a rope was tied to climb down. "Do you want to go before me or after me."

"After!" He piped up, excitedly. She smiled and ruffled his hair before climbing out her window. When she reached the ground, Johnny started to climb out too. She had her arms out ready to catch him, but he didn't fall to her relief. They started out to where the bars were.

"Okay, now Johnny I'm going to introduce you to a very special friend. His name is Sonny, please try and be nice." She begged.

"I will be don't worry. Claudee am I not going to school?"

"I'm not going to force you to go. It's your last day of school and you never do anything on the last day. Me and Sonny thought maybe you'd like to hang out with us." She explained as they went through the bars and started walking to Sonny's car. Johnny frowned.

"I wanted to go to school today, Claudee. Please can I go." Claudia picked her baby brother up and ran with him for a short distance, making him laugh.

"Of course you can, I'm not going to stop you. Me and Sonny will drop you off. Look there's Sonny." They walked over to Sonny at his and Claudia's normal meeting spot. He refrained from kissing her since he didn't know what Claudia had told him. He settled for a hug instead and then waved at Johnny.

"Hi Johnny, I'm Sonny."

"Hi Sonny." Johnny said a little shyly before holding on to Claudia's waist. She smiled at Sonny, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Alright, well Johnny wants to go to school and I don't want him to be late, so why don't we get going." She opened the back door to Sonny's car for Johnny before getting into the passenger's seat. "Buckle up, Johnny." She reminded him.

Soon enough they were at his school, dropping him off. He grabbed all his stuff before saying goodbye to Sonny and Claudia. She had tears in her eyes as she watched her brother enter the building. Sonny gently rubbed her shoulder, trying to comfort her. She shook him off though, right then being afraid of comfort. She finally let herself feel for everything that would happen today and it hurt. She stayed silent as Sonny put the car into drive and went to his apartment building. They sat in the car for a bit, before Sonny got up the courage to talk.

"Are you okay?" He asked, grabbing her hand. She nodded, slowly turning her body so that she could look at him. "Do you wanna go up to the apartment or actually go do something?"

"Lets just go up to your apartment. I can't even think about going out right now." She told him. They both walked up to the apartment, hand in hand. They both sat on the couch, her in his arms. "Sonny I love you so much." He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too, Claudia. So much, you can not even imagine." She got out of his arms, grabbed his hand, and led him to his room. "Claudia……?" He trailed off, unsure of what she wanted to do. She pushed herself closer to him.

"Make love to me, Sonny, please." She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him lightly.

"Claudia you're not even sixteen, I'm eighteen. I don't want to hurt you, like physically hurt you." Sonny told her, sitting them both down on the bed.

"If I promise you that you could never hurt me, will you have sex with me. Sonny I need this. I want us to have shared that kind of relationship, too. I want to show you all the ways I love you." She put on her best puppy dog pout.

**(This part is rated M)**

"I want to show you all the ways I love you too, but if I hurt you.." He trailed off. She crashed her lips unto his, rubbing her body close to his. To her surprise, as well as his, he kissed back. Running his lips down her neck. They pulled away only when air was necessary. "Okay." He whispered before kissing her again. Her arms wrapped around his neck, while his arms snaked around her waist.

The sheets were down and they were under them. Sonny was kissing her lovingly, deeply as she tried to keep back her moans of enthusiasm. Their tongues were darting in and out of each other's mouths. He shifted his weight so that he was hovering over her. Her hands went to his belt, as she pulled down his pants and then his boxers. Soon, things had shifted and she was on top. She found out quite quickly that she liked the feeling of dominance. She raised her hands up so that Sonny could pull off her shirt, then he undid her jeans. She kissed him again.

"Sonny, I love you." She managed to get out. He maneuvered himself back over her.

"I love you too." He told her before slowly inserting a small amount of himself in her. Then a little more, a then some more, just to make sure he didn't hurt her.

"Go ahead." She moaned. He thrusted hard into her, making a loud moan escape her lips. Soon her walls tightened around him and an orgasm ripped through her.

* * *

Hours later, she was laying entangled in his arms. She loved how normal this all felt, but then the thought hit her that soon this would all end and she would be gone. She turned to face him. She tried to smile through her tears, it didn't work. Sonny lightly brushed the tears away.

"Shhh, it'll all be okay. I have faith in you, if you fight hard enough you'll win." He promised.

"I'm so sick of having to fight for everything, though. Sonny, I love you so much, but I'm giving up." She broke it to him. They both sat up in his bed, he held her tightly.

"Let me tell you something. Last night I had a dream that you, me, and Johnny were a family. We were happy and I'm not going to let that slip through my fingers, okay?"

"Okay," she nuzzled her face into his neck. "What time is it? We need to get Johnny from soccer practice."

"Almost five, we need to get going." They slipped into their clothes, rushing out of the door. When they got to the school they saw Johnny in his cleats and uniform ready to go. The driver came just as Claudia walked up to him. She froze. The last moments she would have with her baby brother. She gave him a big hug, trying to hide the tears in her eyes. She then knelt down to his eye level.

"Johnny, no matter what I love you. Do you understand? And nothing that happens is ever your fault." He wiped at the tears the threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Claudee, what's wrong? You're about to cry." He stated the obvious.

"Nothings wrong, baby brother. Let's get you into the car so you can go home and work on some homework." She pushed him into the car. It broke her heart to do it, but there was no other way. She held her tears back as she went over to Sonny's car.

"You alright?"

"Yep, you just gotta take me home." He just nodded, he didn't have the energy to argue with her to fight. He put the car in drive and pulled to their normal spot a block away from her house. They looked at each other, knowing this was goodbye.

"I don't wanna say goodbye to you, not now, not ever." He told her.

"You think I want to? It's not easy, but there's no other way. Close your eyes." He did as she asked. She got out of the car and ran. When he opened them she was gone, tears spilled down his face. There was a note on the dashboard.

_**This way, we don't have to say goodbye. I love you! Love, Cinderella.**_

He had failed. He wasn't Superman, he was just a civilian.

* * *

She made it completely up the steps. Maybe he had forgotten what today was. Then his voice made its way to her ears. Her whole body shook from the tone of his voice.

"Claudia, we're going to the basement, now!" He commanded. Then started pulling her back toward the stairs. Everyone was gone, even Trevor had gone home, she was alone. This was how she would die: alone. Then a voice sounded in her head.

_If you just fight hard enough, you'll win._

She started to struggle with her father making it harder for him to handle her. As they got closer to the steps, she struggled more.

A thud was heard at the bottom of the steps. One of them was on the floor, dead. But which one?

* * *

Dun…dun….dunnn.. Sorry I haven't updated in forever. Exams, school, and sports have been crazy and there's been no time. Hope you liked this. Please review!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

She stood at the top of the steps. He laid at the bottom of the step, dead. He was finally dead, he would never hurt her again. Then she realized that she had killed him. What if she faced trial? What would happen to Johnny? Sonny would go crazy. How could one of her dreams come true and turn out to be a nightmare? With shaky legs, she ran to her room and grabbed her cell phone.

"Answer, dammit." She said as the phone kept ringing.

"_Claudia are you okay?! What happened? Do you need me?"_

"I always need you." She said in her strongest voice, not being able to answer the rest of his questions.

"_I'll be there in a second. Love you."_ He hung up the phone as she tried to rock herself back and forth. She didn't know what was going to happen and for the first time in a long time she was scared.

*********

It had to be around twenty minutes later when finally found his way into the house where the guards couldn't catch him. The first thing he noticed was Anthony's dead body at the bottom of the steps, he was proud of his girl. She had fought him off. He made his way up to her room, she looked shattered. He reached out to her, only to have her flinch with the contact.

"Claudia? Baby, can you tell me what happened?" Silence. She wouldn't say a word. All he knew was that they had to get out of here before the guards came and found Anthony's dead body.

He tried to hold her, but again she shied away from his touch. He didn't know what to do. She had just gotten her revenge for all the terrible things that man had done to her and she felt guilty, he saw it on her face.

"Claudia, I'm going to go wake Johnny up and have him pack what he wants to and than I'm going to sit him in my car and come back for you, okay?" She gave him a glimmer of hope when she nodded her head. He kissed her cheek and ran to her little brother's room. The small boy was sleeping perfectly and Sonny felt bad about waking him.

"Johnny, wake up." He shook the boy a bit. Johnny finally stirred awake.

"Sonny…..? What's going on?" He sat up and wiped some sleep from his eyes.

"I'm getting you and your sister out of here. I need you to pack two bags. One of your clothes and another of your toys. I'm going to stand at your door and call a friend, okay?"

"Yes, I'll get to it." Johnny got out of his bed and grabbed to bags from his closet and started packing. Sonny found Jason's number on his contacts list and called it.

"_What the hell? Sonny you know it's midnight, right?"_

"Come on, it isn't a school night so you've been up. Jase, I need your help."

"_If it has anything to do with your girlfriend, I can't do it."_

"Jase, her father tried to kill her tonight. She's in shock, she won't even talk to me. I need a place for us to crash for one night, tops. We're going back to Besonhurst after that."

"_Fine, under one condition. I get to come visit whenever I want."_

"That would be a given anyway. So just be ready for us in thirty or so minutes."

"_Gotcha."_

"Thanks man."

"_No, problem. See you in a bit." _The dial tone sounded and Johnny pulled on his pant leg, showing him both bags packed and ready.

"Good boy. Come one lets get you to the car." Sonny led him down the other set of stairs and through the hole in the gate, finally they made it to the car. Sonny put all of Johnny's stuff in the trunk and got Johnny settled in the backseat, where he was falling back asleep. Sonny relocked the car and went back toward the house.

Claudia was in the same place when he walked back to her room. She looked so damaged. He grabbed a bag from her closet and started packing her things for her. He felt her eyes following him, but he kept packing. Soon, everything she needed was packed up.

"Can you walk or do you need me to carry you?" She didn't answer. He placed the bag on his arm and scooped her up in his arms. He didn't bother going to the different staircase, because she knew what had happened. When they passed the body, she nuzzled her face into his neck. He felt like he was going to cry. She was close to having everything she wanted and now this happened. They got to the car and he put her in the passenger's seat. She turned her head and smiled as she saw Johnny sleeping.

"Claudia, we're going to Jason's for the night. Then tomorrow, we're going to Besonhurst." She looked hurt by this statement. "Do you not wanna go to Besonhurst?" She shook her head. "I guess we could get a house in the burbs of PC. What do you think?" She stopped communicating and just rested her head in her hands. He put the car in drive and drove to the Quatermaine mansion, where Jason was waiting. He opened the trunk and got all the bags, while Sonny went to the backseat and picked Johnny up. Both boys waited for Claudia, finally she got out of the car and followed them.

"I'll take you to one of the bigger bedrooms, it has two beds." Jason told them. They tried to be as quiet as possible so that they didn't disturb the others. Jason set down the bags and Sonny tucked Johnny under the covers. Claudia was just standing there. Jason was even becoming worried.

"Sonny, come out side with me for a sec. I've got a few questions." Jason asked.

"Sure. Are you okay with that?" He asked Claudia, who did nothing. "I'll be right back." He kissed the top of her head, before leaving. Claudia went and sat on the bed, tracing the outline of the comforter.

*********

"What happened to her man?" Jason asked when they got an appropriate amount of space away from the room.

"Her father has been abusing her, her entire life." He paused as he examined the look on Jason's face. "Today was the day he was going to kill her, that's why we were aren't school. I couldn't let her last day to be a school day. When she got home, he was going to take her to the basement and beat her to death. Well she fought back and Anthony fell down the stairs. She's been like that ever since. What should I do Jase? I've never seen her this fragile." Jason gave him a manly hug, trying to give unwanted comfort.

"We have a psychologist on call, I'll call her if you want."

"She's on call?"

"With the Quatermaines you never know. Should I call?"

"I don't want to cost you guys anymore money."

"Will you stop worrying about it. I'll call, you just tell Claudia and get her to this room." Jason pointed to the room he was standing beside of, Sonny nodded.

*********

He sat down next to her, pulling the hair out of her face.

"Jason is calling a psychologist to come help you. I know you don't like the idea, but I need you to be okay." He explained. Jason suddenly walked through the door, signaling Claudia to come with him. They all walked slowly to the room. Sonny rubbed Claudia's back in comfort before sending her into the room, alone.

"Hi Claudia, I'm Dr. Winters. But you can just call me Lainey. Now Jason told me you were abused. Can you tell me your story?" Claudia looked up at the woman, she saw trust in her eyes and just started to talk the story no one knew fully.

"I was four when my dad first hit me. It's one of those things you don't forget. My mother would tell him to stop and he would that day, but the next day would be the same. Soon my mother disappeared and the beatings started to happen. When Maria had Johnny they got worse and worse-"

"Do you blame Johnny for your beatings?"

"No, never. I found that my father's temper was hard. Today was the day he was going to kill me, but we ended up fighting near the stairs and he fell down the stairs." Lainey nodded.

"Do you feel guilty?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know. He's been the only thing in my life that's constant other than the beatings."

"Well believe me, Claudia, it looks like that boy out there sure wants to be your constant, if you let him. You can't shut him out like you did tonight. He needs you just as much as you need him."

"You're right, thank you, Dr. Winters."

"Anytime."

Both women walked out of the room. Claudia walked into the room her family was sharing. Sonny stood up and walked over to her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired. Jason thank you so much for letting us crash here."

"No problem. Look I know I wasn't very nice to you, but I hope that we can become friends."

"We most defiantly can. You're my boyfriend's best friend. I think we need to at least tolerate each other." She joked, then noticed the laptop sitting on the bed. "What's this?" Sonny ran in front of her.

"Nothing, nothing." She maneuvered around him and looked at the screen. It was a house in the suburbs of Port Charles. It was perfect for them.

"Are you thinking of getting this for us?" Sonny pulled out a pair of keys.

"Not thinking. I _did_ buy it for us." She jumped into his open arms, trying not to wake Johnny or Jason's family in the process.

"It's perfect. I love you." She kissed him.

"Mhmm, I love you too."

"Umm, I think I'm gonna get out of here." Jason spoke up realizing this was getting a little uncomfortable. Claudia blushed.

"Sorry Jason, night."

"Good, night."

***************

Claudia cuddled up next to Sonny in bed, smiling.

"It's all over, Superman."

"It's all over and I finally have my Cinderella."

"I love you, Sonny so much. More than anything in this world. You and Johnny are all that matter to me."

"And you and Johnny are the only family I need. Thank God, I found you."

* * *

**3 Years Later:**

They were living in their house, happy and content. Claudia was attending college online. Not that she'd need a degree, the mob lifestyle was fitting them very well. Claudia had not been charged in anything that had to do with Anthony's death, and they put that whole situation behind them. Johnny was doing great in school and was loving the fact that Claudia didn't walk around with a bunch of makeup on her face. Everything was going perfectly and they were a happy family.

* * *

I would like to send a special shout to Cherry(Mob Princess), because this story would probably not be on here if not for her. With her support was this story possible. So thank you, Cherry! I would also like to say that if any of you are interested there is a sequel to this. Please tell me in your review if you would be interested. Thank you for R&Ring!!!


End file.
